


Naming Children

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Badmouthing Dumbledore, Children, I clearly have a lot of feelings about Snape Dumbledore and Albus Severus, Is it bashing tho?, M/M, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Naming their first child is hard.





	

“No. We won’t name our child Albus Serverus, Harry,” Draco insisted. Deciding on a name for their first child with Harry was exhausting.

“Why not?” Harry had the audacity to pout. “It’s a great way to honour them, they both…”

Draco interrupted him. “They both what? Used you? Manipulated you? Bullied you?”

“They both helped me win the war, Draco,” Harry argued.

Draco’s laugh was harsh and derisive. “Right. Severus only helped you because of his unhealthy obsession with your mother and Dumbledore straight-out raised you like a pig for slaughter. Hells, Severus is more or less the reason your parents were killed.” Draco sighed and softened his voice. “Look, Harry, I can understand why you want to do this. But there are other ways to honour the loved ones we lost that don’t make our children living reminders of the past. And apart from that, both Albus and Severus are terrible names and they are even worse combined. I wouldn’t wish that name on my worst enemy.”

Harry still wasn’t convinced. “What would you name our son, then?” he challenged.

“I haven’t decided on a name yet, but I like the naming tradition of the Black family. In my mother’s family children are either named after flowers or after stars and constellations.”

“A star, Draco? Really? Why would we name our son after a star or a constellation?”

Draco frowned. Harry’s outright dismissal of his proposal, of his family tradition, hurt more than he’d like to admit. “I don’t hear you complaining about my name.”

Harry must’ve realized his last comment had hurt Draco because his head snapped up and he put his hand on Draco’s knee in a silent apology. “I love your name, it’s beautiful, and I know it’s a family tradition but…”

“Yes?” Draco was still a little irritated.

“Are there even any nice star names?”

Draco couldn’t help it. He gaped at Harry for a few seconds, not wanting to believe what he just said.

“Are you serious?” he asked. ”Didn’t you just say my name is beautiful?”

Harry had the good sense to blush. “Your name _is_ beautiful. But I can’t think of any other ones that are.”

Draco sighed. “There’s Sirius for one, the dog star…” He trailed off when he saw Harry’s face light up.

“We could name him Sirius, no, James Sirius, in honour of…”

“No,” Draco interrupted again. “I won’t let you name my child after dead people. Our children will already have to live up to _our_ names in the eyes of the public, I won’t add to that by naming them after other people. They will be their own people so they will have their own names.”

Harry’s initial frown lessened slowly throughout Draco’s explanation until it had almost disappeared.

“So do you have any other propositions, then?” he finally asked.

Draco sighed again. “I’ll get a star chart – and a Herbology compendium just to be sure.”

 

Draco breathed in deeply when the library door closed behind him. Being in their library always relaxed him, especially when he and Harry were sitting on opposite sides of the couch fighting again. Well, it wasn’t really fighting this time but rather arguing and their world views clashing spectacularly. It was Harry who saw something good in everyone despite having been raised by hateful relatives against Draco who could hold grudges, especially against people who wronged Harry, for a long time and who wanted to follow his family’s traditions because they comforted him more than the thought of his family saddened him.

He stepped in front of the giant star chart they had hung up between the two rows of windows in the room and found the names of his favourite family members. Andromeda. Sirius. Orion. Pollux. Still looking at the names he cancelled the sticking charm. He rolled the chart up and carried it over to the shelves where he picked up the Herbology compendium Neville had given them as a housewarming present before he went back to the living room.

 

Draco placed the chart and the compendium on the couch table and sat down opposite from Harry again. Harry smiled at him and then picked up the compendium.

“Will we have to do this with every child from now on?” he asked.

Draco smiled. “If your ideas are as ridiculous then, of course we’ll have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
